


Only To Feel

by Katherine



Category: Bravelands - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Thorn is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Berry nestled close against Thorn, hidden away in the ravine.
Relationships: Berry/Thorn
Kudos: 4





	Only To Feel

Berry nestled close against Thorn, hidden away in the ravine that Thorn had found. She felt protected by the already familiar steep walls, the enfolding dark. Berry closed her eyes, the better to breathe in Thorn's scent. There was only a thin moon, and pretty as Thorn looked faintly silvered by starlight, Berry didn't need to watch her, only to feel.

Thorn's embrace tightened; knowing that she was thinking of the Feats to come, Berry murmured reassurance more sound than words. They could worry tomorrow about Thorn's future rank in the troop. Tonight was for peace, their love still secret.


End file.
